At the front Part of The bus
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Day 3: Game. Allen never knew how a digital game stole his first from a stuck up bastard.


A/N: Gah! I didn't get a chance to participate on the second day. So sorry Allen. I'm just gonna draw something Yullen –when I have time- as a late birthday gift present.

Disclaimer: Don't Own. :'(

Warning: A kiss and swearing… and I think the ending is a bit off. =(

_day I_ **...x{ / YEARN }**

_day II_ **...x{ / BITTERSWEET }**

_day III_ **...x{ / GAME }**

_day IV_ **...x{ / ADDICTION }**

_day V_ **...x{ / MARIONETTE }**

_day VI_ **...x{ / WAR }**

_day VII_ **...x{ / ETERNITY }**

**ALTERNATIVES:**

_day i_ **...x { / SACRIFICES }**

_day y_ **...x{ / FROZEN (TEARS) } **

_**day z**_** ...x { / CARNIVAL/FESTIVAL }**

XXXXX

At the part front of the bus  
XXXXX

"I'm going to fucking defeat you." Kanda growled, holding the piece of technology on his hand. It was the latest phone, Golem. The newest game called 'Black Exorcists' was being played on the Golem. Two warriors on the screen were displayed, one was a black samurai and the other was a white ninja. Both players had a sword in their hand positioned. The black and white warriors were both in a battle stance.

"Yeah right." Allen said with a smirk, also holding the same phone. "I never lost to game before, Bakanda." Allen tapped the 'start' button and the two players started to move.

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda said as he tapped the right kick and left punch button. Successfully, hitting and taking 20% life out of the white player. "Ha!"

"No fair! I wasn't ready yet. And wait for your opponents signal when he says his ready." Allen complained and puffed his cheeks.

Kanda grinned. "Only twerps do that, twerp."

"Jerk." Allen gritted his teeth, he never expected Kanda to know 'Black Exorcists', he thought the only digital game Kanda knew how to play was 'Pacman' and 'Bomberman' Lavi told him so!

Allen glared at the screen and inched closer to the phone. If only he knew Lavi was telling a lie and Kanda has knowledge about this 'Black Exorcists' game then he would hadn't challenge Kanda playing with him, using his golem.

"I always thought you had no knowledge about 'Black Exorcists'" Allen mumbled, attacking the samurai who quickly evaded it. "Damn."

Kanda chuckled and continued to attack the other. Allen evaded and sometimes hitting the samurai. They went like that for a few moments.

Occasionally, yelling empty threats at each other.

XXXXX

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"As if Sissyman!"

"Shut up! Bean!"

"Don't call me that the name is Allen, She-Male!"

Linali frowned and rubbed her temples, she could hear threats from her two best friends' mouth. "Guys could you keep it down." Linali said as she looked at the back part of the bus -where quiet and younger kids looked at the two teens- and then to Lavi and then to Kanda and Allen. "You two are causing a racket."

The long haired girl sighed and gave up when she saw Kanda and Allen wasn't listening. Linali leaned forward to her seatmate, Lavi. "Lavi can you keep them down?" she said the frown on her face was still present. "Those two have been fighting for ten minutes now."

"Nah don't interrupt them." Lavi said lazily, slumping on his seat. His eyes closed. "They're having fun."

"Well yeah but it's getting loud…" Linali bit her lip. The voices of her best friends were getting louder and louder.

"**Bean! Don't pause the game."**

"**But my hands are getting tired!"**

"**I don't care!"**

"**Hey don't bash my Golem!"**

Lavi smiled. "Music to my ears."

XXXXX

Lavi smirked as he laid his eyes on Kanda and Allen.

"Linali look." Lavi called, tugging the sleeve of a sleepy Linali.

"What?"

Lavi pointed a finger at his two other best friends. Linali looked and smiled as she watched the two. Her fangirliness starting to burn inside her.

"Interesting." Linali said her eyes shined brighter than the sun (But not enough to beat Allen's). Both were so close to each other that their forehead and nose were almost touching each other. One could have mistaken those two as lover if only those two weren't shouting and glaring at the piece of device both on each hand.

XXXXX

"Children the usual road is under construction. We're going to take the other way~" Earl announced as he drove the bus to the left side of bumpy path. His creepy smile never leaving his face. "So hold tight this road will be a bit rough~"

XXXXX

"Shit." Kanda cursed as he watched his life point decrease. They were now on the seventh round the last battle that would decide who would be the winner. For the Past six games, he had won the first three rounds but his luck quickly changed because of the damnable bean.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he saw his character receive a combo, damaging 70% on his 100% life. He tapped some buttons, making also a combo that took 75% out of Allen's life.

Kanda smirked and leaned closer. He got the upper hand.

'Oh no,' Allen panicked. He had 25% life and the idiotic girly man had 30% life. 'I can't loss like this.' He performed some combos while blocking Kanda's attack that made his and Kanda's life 10% life points.

"Well I think who'll the winner would be, Moyashi." Kanda said with a smirk, pulling closer. His eyes never leaving the piece of contraption.

"Of course it's me." Allen said confidently. Kanda rolled his eyes and paused the game to get a breather from the _intense _battle.

"Yeah right like I'll ever to a bean like you." Kanda cracked his knuckles, relaxing his numb hands.

"As if." Allen snorted and chewed the insides of his cheeks, "Ready?" he asked impatiently. His hands were getting shaky from holding the golem. And was aching to prove to that stuck-up bastard. That _he_ Allen Walker will be the winner of this epic battle.

Kanda tch'ed and glared at the white haired teen. He tapped the 'resume' button and the screen instantly showed the characters.

"Fuck you." Kanda muttered as they tapped some buttons in ridiculous speed, preparing for their finale attack. Both players' sword started to glow a red light aura emitting from both players.

Allen launched off to Kanda.

Kanda growled and imitated Allen's moves. "Yu Kanda Prepa-" Allen said but was cut off when he felt the bus spin around, making him loss his balance. At the back screams from younger students was heard. "Gah!" Allen closed his eyes and clutched the nearby object next to him for support. But the object wasn't enough so he ended up falling on the cold ground with the heavy object falling on top of him. Allen laid their for a few moments, catching his breath as he waited for the bus to a complete.

"Wha-" Allen tried to say but was cut off again by something when he felt _something_ touch his lips. Instantly he opened his eyes and saw a surprised Kanda, lying on top him and kissing him. Allen's eyes widened and immediately pulled the older off.

"You- You kissed me!" a blushing Allen said, accusingly pointing finger at Kanda.

Kanda groaned.

XXXXX

Originally I would have Lavi sneak up behind Earl while driving then distract Earl then _pretend_ that he saw a person crossing the road and scream an epic 'Watch out' takes the driving wheel away from Earl with one hand then the bus starts to swivel on the road as they hit a tree, people started to scream on the back then Earl thought students got hurt so he turned his head but what he saw was something more: Kanda is on top of Allen his lips crashing Allen's then Linali's snapshot and Lavi's whoop and hoorays was heard after that Lavi got scolded for being stupid while being hunt down by our two most favorite exorcists accusing he did that on purpose –which is true. End.

I was totally going for that if only had more time but we're working on a day theme schedule so had to be fast in writing.

P.S. Golem is like i-phone4.

Please just don't leave a favorite when you read the story. _ I more appreciate reviews than favorites.


End file.
